


Vogue Vogue Fashion Baby (Definite Proof Yuri Plisetsky and Otabek Altin are Dating (pt3/5) )

by ModernArt2012



Series: Otayuri Week 2k17 [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Clothing Disection, M/M, Meta Post, That Don't Actually Exist, The underlining simulates hyperlinks, tumblr post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 23:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9852197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ModernArt2012/pseuds/ModernArt2012
Summary: A Single Tumblr blogger takes to the Internet to explain, why exactly, her OTP has sailed. This is part 3/5, focusing on the aspect of "clothing" as seen in via social media.(Aka, I decided I wanted to be a little sh*t and be meta about the Day Two - Social Media Prompt, and write a social media prompt that investigates clothing as seen in social media (primarily))Day Two - Social Media





	

**Author's Note:**

> A Few Notes:  
> \- The Blogger's username is "skatecatangel", self shortened to "SCA"  
> \- They Ship It  
> \- They Also Like to Antagonize the Antis  
> \- And Have A Deep Loathing for the Xtreme Angels (the ones we see tracking Yuri in the show? Xtreme Angels)
> 
> -This is formatted like a tumblr post  
> -The Underlining is meant to simulate hyperlinks to the pertinent photos. Since those photos don't exist, they cannot be hyperlinked to. Thus, simply underlining.
> 
> A great many thanks to Muspell and Elle-Nahiara, who both beta'd this fic. Go check out both of their works here on the Archive, and leave them some kudos, they're great!
> 
> Also, thanks to the humans on the discord for listening and putting up with my sorry self, as well as reading over this. I love you all! <3
> 
> (Suggested Listening: Black Market by Rise Against)

skatecatangel

 

**Definite Proof Yuri Plisetsky and Otabek Altin are Dating (pt3/5)**

 

As I said previously, there’s been rampant speculation about Yura (Yuri Plisetsky, aka, One of the Greatest Skaters to Ever Live™) and his relationship(s) or lack thereof. But what a **HUGE** portion of the skating community has overlooked is that he definitely is in a relationship and has been for a while. Part One covered basic background/ timeline, Part Two and body language,  here  and here.

 

But, SCA, you say, that’s all coincidental. It could be that they’re close friends. ( **HA,** **WAIT UNTIL PART FOUR!** ) Which, sure, they could be “close friends” but for further consideration: they wear each other’s clothes. And not just that. _They choose clothes and outfits that complement each other._

 

What does that have to do with them being in a “relationship”? Well, dear anon, who is haunting my ask box as I write this, let me explain: have you ever noticed that over time, articles of clothing from your S.O.’s wardrobe ends up in yours? And that you wear it, and end up thinking, ‘hey, I like this let’s get more of something similar.’ Or even, ‘ah, this color is like that one, let me get it.’

 

Case in point, here is Yura in the present, wearing what looks like a classic black leather jacket and leopard print tee shirt and his classic leopard print sneakers.

 

Here is younger Yura, around the time of the 2016 Grand Prix Final. In a black hoodie with his Team Russia jacket, and leopard print sneakers. A natural progression, you’d think, as a person ages their taste changes. **WRONG**. Because look closer at that leather jacket, friend, and you’ll find that it looks the same as  the one Otabek was wearing in these photos captured by Otababes recently.

 

“A JACKET MEANS NOTHING,” I can practically hear the antis scream. Ah, if only it were just a jacket.

 

See, ‘cause if you look closely, you can set up a timeline for how you go from hoodies and eyesores like this tiger sweatshirt (sorry Yura, you have to admit that purchase was questionable!) to fashion forward, yet still classic outfits. And not just Yuri, precious ~~kitten~~ tiger that he is. Otabek too. And it’s practically relationship **_GOALS_**.

 

Let us commence the perusal.

 

We’ve already seen pictures of Yuri’s past style (Death to the neon pink and orange combinations! Nothing more needs to be said on the subject of his younger, daring, garish fashion combinations. It’s rather obvious), so now we bring Otabek for comparison.

 

Here is baby!bek, in his pre-2016 Grand Prix Final state. (For those of you who failed to read the timeline, this is when they met. There was fleeing from Xtreme Angels, on a motorbike. We’ll get to that in a minute.) Leather jacket, neutral scarves, neutral toned athletic wear, jackets. Very monochrome palette. Now look at this photograph of baby!Yuri and baby!bek on a motorcycle. Yuri is in fine fashion form (probably trying to stay incognito from the Xtremers), and Otabek is in fine monochrome form. Even his sweater, possibly a pale pastel blue or grey (the lighting is bad), does not clash with his black leather jacket (and _doesn’t that look familiar_ ), dark grey scarf, and dark blue-grey pants. Even his fingerless gloves match! Boy goes the extra mile for his aesthetic, can’t you tell?

 

Don’t they look cute fleeing to safety who knows where?

 

Fast forward through the next year, year and half, because things are largely the same as far as clothing choices. What is interesting to note is that Otabek, largely inactive and apathetic to Instagram, starts to use it more frequently than just (seemingly PR _enforced_ ) posts about travel or competitions. We start to see the two of them in each other’s Insta, as well as in Snapchat (the classic video of Yuri badgering the poor man as he finishes setting up his account posted to his story made the rounds on twitter _so quickly,_ the sound barrier was probably broken.) Somehow, Yuri Plisetsky dragged Otabek into the age of social media both by personal use and Otabek’s own independent usage, and from then on we have (though infrequent on Otabek’s part, if not pictured with Yuri) a more accurate record to pull from as to sartorial choices.

 

The first thing to transfer - whether by diffusion or simply being left after a visit, is a dark grey scarf. One that looks particularly like a certain scarf a Kazakh skater was wearing in a certain photo. People who are friends or casual acquaintances don’t wear each other’s clothes, even if they are outerwear like scarves. (As an aside, who doesn’t find the sight of their crush or S.O. borrowing clothes from their wardrobe _exciting_?) Given the timeline, we can make the hypothesis that this could be pining stage, or at least mutual attraction stage - giving a bit more to build with in the conclusion.

 

Noticeably, Otabek starts wearing skinny jeans. (Humans with eyes to see the world over rejoiced. Instagram and Twitter crashed.) He may or may not have also rediscovered the color emerald, and it clearly loves him. (If that also happens to be the eye color of a particular Tiger ....)

Shortly after, he starts wearing skater shoes. And if one looks closely enough at pictures, they seem to be of the same brand as Yuri’s.

 

But SCA, the antis scream, those could all be coincidental! These are all either stuff that could have been left behind sometime or liked the look of some item and copied! This is not clothing sharing! Or complementary outfits! Well, my screaming mob, let me learn you a Thing. Beyond the fact I have several advanced degrees in Statistics, you idjits, and calculated that the probability of these events together (at the time point!) happened due to chance is less than <.0001 (and thus NOT DUE TO CHANCE), we do have to remember a few things. First off, this is _evolution_ , this is not the final product. It’s not going to be complementary quite yet. Second, that it’s around this time Yuri goes through the Dreaded _GROWTH SPURT_. The sheer height increase (and difference) makes it entirely likely Yuri was running through clothing like green grass through a goose. (EDIT: The phrase “green grass through a goose” is a colloquialism meant to indicate something that happens _fast and suddenly_. Apologies for the simile.) There is no way Otabek would have fit into any clothes before, and definitely not when Yuri is outgrowing things quickly.

 

Luckily, this growth spurt is good for something other than Yuri’s meme-ing ability (and sheer impossibility of certain poses, _no one should be able to do standing splits with legs that long,  isn’t flexibility supposed to go with age? This is entirely unfair)_. Namely, we get Yuri Plisetsky in a grunge stage - hoodies with cut off sleeves and raw edges (adorably tiger striped), jeans ripped across the thigh and knee, t-shirts that are more hole than fabric, and so much more. And, oh the henleys. Except wait. Where have we seen that last one again? Hmmmmm......

 

And while Yuri goes through his mandatory teen grunge phase (a bit later than most, to be fair) and brings punk/pop punk/ emo back en vogue, we shall investigate Otabek’s wardrobe. Sometime between the earrings and growing out only the top of his hair into a full blown curtain (to which millions of humans swooned, because ffs _wolf tails_ ), Otabek discovered the rest of the rainbow. Brilliant blues (that are NOT his Team Kazakhstan jacket)? Heck yeah. Yellow? Oh, my, YES. Bright red? PEOPLE DIED BECAUSE OF THIS SWEATER, AND IT’S NOT BECAUSE THEY WERE VIRGINS.Not to mention patterns. Plaid is drool-worthy. Stripes? Oh my sweet Buddha. What about this subtly leopard printed scarf??  

 

Oh, I could practically hear the mental record scratches and screeching, and it was glorious. That’s right. Otabek Altin. The Hero of Kazakhstan. In a leopard print scarf. One that we have no evidence for Yuri, Wearer of All Things Big Cat (however questionable), ever owning or even knowing about before seeing it on Otabek via Instagram. Meaning, to be explicitly clear: _Otabek picked and wore that piece himself, without anyone else’s input_. (We do see Yuri in the same scarf via Instagram during a visit to Almaty, but only the once. This is also date stamped as after the photos of Otabek wearing the scarf by several months.)

 

But wait, Yuri doesn’t have anything reciprocating the exchange! Beyond the fact that that barely, _barely_ Englished, random imaginary anon, that’s only because I have yet to point out how Otabek has influenced Yuri’s wardrobe at this juncture. Because if you compare the past Yuri and the contemporary Yuri, you’ll see the very subtle progression of his color choices. Namely, that the  absolute eye-searing atrocities that are his previous outfits slowly gain neutral bases to prevent retinal burn induced blindness. (And who do we know who loved his neutrals?)

 

That’s not all, because after this? Things _accelerate_ (because apparently no one does slow burn relationships these days???)  Yuri ends up in a  black on black hoodie, with an embroidered tiger on the sleeve in a style reminiscent of Japanese Yakuza. The grey jeans and deep plum fingerless gloves give the entire looks a certain _style_ , wouldn’t you say? (So does the fringe on the  gloves, but that’s not relevant to the point.) Within a week, an intrepid Babe photographs Otabek in bright green athletic pants, and tiger striped socks, and a neon pink v neck (not at the same time though; it was the same Babe who took those three pictures.) What about this pair of yoga pants in a deep grey with subtle spotting? And Yuri’s rather amazing athletic jacket with the matte stripes, or the dark wash jean jacket?

 

Put any one of those photos of one of them next to a random photo of the other and _try to tell me they don’t complement each other_. Because they do. _They’ve managed to sync outfits across countries and timezones, and still look like a frickin’ Power Couple_. And  the pics of them together? We’ve already analyzed some of these for body language, but just take in their outfits for a moment. Taken a good hard look? Good. See how it’s a cohesive image, with certain elements of one being reflected in the other? Now look at these celebrity Power Couples. They too have elements of each other’s styles and outfits that go together. Coincidence? _I think not_.

 

I can hear the haters screaming fruitlessly, so for a final nail in the coffin. This picture was posted on Yuri’s Insta account last week during Worlds (with Otabek tagged of, course). In it, you can see his latest pair of skates, proudly debuting a set with hydro-dipped blades with a leopard print design. Next to them you can see a pair of grey-white skate guards with a leopard print design. You’d think they’d be part of the same set, right? Lol, **WRONG**. If you  translate the caption, and some of the comments, what you get is that _only one of the pairs of items shown in the photo is Yuri’s._ More than that, if you watched the competition, you’ll see _Otabek putting the skate guards on his skates_.

 

Of course, this is merely window dressing to the way they interact (Part Four), as seen in video and social media posts. Stay tuned for that last bit before the conclusion.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you stop by again tomorrow!


End file.
